YuGiOh! GX Christmas Chaos!
by Agent of the Divine One
Summary: Classes are over for Christmas break and everyone is gathered about the tree. However, as with all human affairs something is bound to go wrong. Warning! Humor ahead!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I wish I did but I don't.

It was then Christmas Eve and all through the house every creature was stirring and it was driving Crowler nuts!

"Don't these hooligans realize I have work to do? Honestly, I think that none of the students here appreciate me for all I do!" This was said by a cross looking Crowler as he dug through papers in an attempt to make some time to relax. (As if he knows how!)

Meanwhile, in the main building there was a great deal of commotion as the students of Duelist Academy worked busily to prepare for the arrival of Christmas.

_I can't believe they'd let all this popcorn go to waste! _Said Chumley as he looked at the kernels he had strung together. Unable to take it any longer he sucked in the popcorn like a spaghetti noodle! Only then did he realize he had eaten the string as well. Then with a belch that shook the academy to its very foundation he disgorged the string.

"Chumley, you may want to save some of the popcorn for the tree." said Syrus as he sweatdropped and stared in shock at the feat which had just taken place. He then turned his attention to Jaden Yuki who had just finished wrapping the lights around the tree. "Jaden are you sure this will be alright with Crowler? After all he seems to have it in for you."

"Will you stop worrying Syrus?" The brown haired kid said, "Crowler is on my back no matter what so there's no way things can get any worse!" He grinned in utter confidence as Syrus sweatdropped and prayed silently that Jaden wouldn't get hurt when he made a mistake. He knew better than to ask that Jaden make no a mistake at all. After all Jaden seemed to have a talent for getting into trouble.

"All right everyone! Time to plug in the lights!" Jaden announced with an authoritative flourish.

_Here's hoping_ Syrus thought as he crossed his finger behind his back and shut his eyes tight in anticipation.

"Here we go!" and with that Jaden plugged in the lights.

"Gasp!" there was a collective expression of amazement by everyone as the tree appeared to become studded with jewels of every color. "Let's see what it looks like in the dark!" said Jaden and he hit the lights.

There was very little said this time, but here and there were expressions of awe. The tree appeared to have been transformed into the aurora lights and the magnificent pattern displayed itself on every person and surface to the point where one could believe that they had reached heaven at long last.

Just then a shower of sparks shot from the ceiling and the outlet the tree had been plugged into emitted acrid smoke.

Chumley was merely disappointed that the tree had gone out. Several others in the group let out high pitched screams...and not all of them were female.

"Nobody panic! The backup generator will come on in a few minutes meanwhile everyone stay calm and stick close!" Jaden said even as he thought of the horrible punishments he would receive at Crowler's hands.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Duel Academy...

"Ah, Jaden Yuki! I see that you did poorly on yet another exam!" said Crowler to himself with a disturbing amount of malice in his expression.

Suddenly the light over head went out in a shower of sparks and Crowler was ready to explode like Mount Vesuvius when...

_Is something burning?_ Crowler thought as he sniffed the air and scanned the room for the source of the fire. _Odd, for some reason the top of my head seems to be very warm and...is that a light coming from above?_ Crowler looked up to find the source of fire and found the lights still out from the power surge. Then slowly...carefully... and with growing fear..he put his hand near the top of his head and realized with horror that his hair was on fire!

"No, not my hair! Anything, but that!" cried Crowler as he rushed to the door and made a mad dash down the hallway. (His escape was aided quite ironically by his flaming hair. He he he!)

While this drama was taking place Jaden was awaiting the inevitable doom that would befall him when Crowler realized he had caused the power surge.

Suddenly a flashlight went on in the dark and everyone turned their attention to the source. There was Alexis Rhodes, standing still and composed as she looked around to see the frightened faces of those surrounding her.

Slowly Alexis went around and whispered encouragement to everyone around the room being sure not to forget Syrus who was understandably stressed by this sudden turn of events.

After completing her rounds Alexis came to sit by Jaden who was worrying what Crowler would inflict upon him for his latest blunder.

"Jaden, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked of the brown haired boy.

"No No! Go right ahead!" he said as suddenly he turned his attention to the beauty of Obelisk blue.

For some time they both sat there and said nothing. Then Alexis broke the ice...

"Jaden there's something I've been meaning to ask you." the young lady said cautiously.

"Yes?" said Jaden having no clue why one of the most attractive girls in the school and as far as he thought on the planet, was even talking to him.

Alexis let out a deep sigh, resolving to ask her next question regardless of the consequences. "Jaden, what do you think of me?"

Now, Jaden wasn't stupid. He knew that this question would decide whether he lived or died as far as his friendship with Alexis was concerned. "I'm not sure what you mean." Jaden answered truthfully. Hoping that Alexis would clarify what she was talking about.

_Man Jaden! You sure aren't making this easy!_ Alexis thought before she asked, "Jaden, ever since you came to Duelist Academy we have been friends, very good friends. What I want to know is, do you ever see us as being...something more?"

Jaden paused to think about this. _Something more? What does she mean by...? Wait. Is she...?_

Suddenly it dawned on him. _Hold it! Stop everything!_ You could hear a record scratch in the background. _Did the smartest, prettiest, kindest, most courageous and loving girl in the entire school just ask me to be her boyfriend?_

The world seemed to have stopped for Jaden as he thought this over. Then he spoke the words which would change his life forever.

"Alexis," Jaden began his eyes growing moist with tears of joy, "From the first time I saw you I thought you were the most lovely girl around." He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "But it wasn't until I got to know you that I saw just how much you cared about people. You don't see the colors of the different dorms when you look at people, you see their hearts."

As Jaden said this Alexis began to tear up also. A glow seeming to spread from her heart throughout her body.

"And over time" Jaden continued, wondering what would happen next, "I came to realize that you were on my mind even when you weren't around. I found myself daydreaming in class about you and I only stopped when I found Crowler giving me looks that could kill."

Alexis blushed at this, realizing how often Jaden daydreamed and how he was thinking of her each time.

Jaden noticed this and continued quickly. "What I mean is that you're always on my mind Alexis, even when it should be on something else. And when I see you think about your brother you look so filled with sorrow that I wish I could somehow take the pain for myself so that you would stop hurting."

Alexis said, "And?" All the while silently hoping that he would go a step further.

Jaden knew he was in the hot seat. _Oh man! I was hoping that would be enough, but here goes!_ Jaden let out a sigh of resignation and said four simple words...

"I love you Alexis."

Meanwhile you could hear nothing. The room was totally silent. Then Alexis began to speak with joy...

"Jaden..."

They were suddenly cut off by a scream which sounded like a seven year old girl on helium, but at the same time it sounded familiar as well (the helium comment was only made to accentuate how much Crowler looks like a woman. This is not a disdainful comment regarding females. Personally I think women are too callously used and regarded today and they deserve respect and love, not to be used as a marker for social status. Ahem! Anyways back to the fic!).

"Did you hear that?" asked Jaden looking around to find the source of the scream.

"I think everyone heard that!" said Chumley suppressing a giggle.

Jaden naturally said, "It sounds like the scream came from outside! Let's go! Someone may need help!"

Alexis sighed in happiness _He never stops thinking of how he can help people!_ She thought as Jaden led the way.

Meanwhile Crowler was running down to the water screaming all the way...

"No! Not my coif (it's pronounced cwof)! I'll never be able to speak to another human being looking like this!" Crowler agonized.

Finally he reached the water and plunged his head in and his ponytail dangled in the water while his scalp cooled.

The relief was instant and Crowler finally began to breathe. But this was not to be the end of his troubles...

Snap! Snap! Two hungry Trout bit Crowler's ponytail and hung on for dear life as Crowler screamed in rage, "I am not a fishing lure! Get them off! Get them off!"

Just then Jaden and Alexis broke out of the entrance to the main building and searched for the source of the scream.

"There!" said Jaden where a figure thrashed wildly as if being tormented by a legion of demons.

"Hold on Miss!" Jaden shouted as he rushed to the rescue and plucked the fish from his hair. Then Jaden swiftly threw them back into the water where they remained.

Crowler turned to him and began his tirade, "Did you just call me miss!" he shouted in a rather feminine voice.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Dr. Crowler!" Jaden said quaking in mortal terror.

"Jaden!" Crowler replied with venom in his voice. "You're behind this whole thing aren't you?" He insinuated preparing to hurt him. "You are going to suffer greater horrors than your mind can imagine for destroying my hair!"

Then Alexis jumped in to protect Jaden who had curled into the fetal position to prepare for the blows Crowler was about to administer.

"Dr. Crowler! Please! Let me explain!" At this Crowler paused seeing as how his best student was in front of him. As Crowler paused she took the opportunity to defend Jaden's actions.

"Dr. Crowler, the reason that the lights shorted out was that Jaden was decorating the Christmas tree in the main building and apparently it was more than the outlet could handle." She continued quickly knowing that Jaden's life depended on her next words.

"The fact is Dr. Crowler that when Jaden heard you scream he was the first one to volunteer to help and he was also the one who ended up helping you out...right?" She asked hoping that this would be enough to disuade him from killing Jaden.

Crowler thought about this for a moment and sighed in resignation.

"Well Jaden since you were decorating a Christmas tree (Yes that's what the occasion is! Not Happy Holidays! And it's about Jesus the savior of the world! Not Santa or department stores! Ahem! Back to the fic!) and did remove those fish I will let you go."

"Thank you sir...I mean Doctor!" Jade said standing at attention.

Then Dr. Crowler walked off to his office to finish his papers. Mulling over the events which had just taken place. _Interesting, an obelisk and a slifer. I just hope that nothing comes of it!_ And with that Crowler sulked all the way back to his office. Plus a charred bald spot on top of his head.

Jaden let out a huge sigh of relief as Crowler walked away. Then he remembered that Alexis had been ready to say something and turned to her now. "Alexis he said looking at the young lady, "What was it you were going to tell me before this...uh...incident? He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Alexis smiled and began, "Jaden, ever since you arrived you've been so full of confidence and ready to face a challenge no matter what the difficulty."

Jaden smiled at this and blushed slightly at the compliment.

But Alexis wasn't finished just yet, "Also whenever I was lonely or sad you were there to lend an ear and voice your support. You always stopped to say hi or just sit with me when I needed it the most."

Jaden was blushing profusely by this point as was wondering if she was doing this just to see him turn red.

Alexis finished with this declaration, "I love you Jaden. Not because of your status, but because of how much you are willing to stand for what's right and good. And your determination and warmth are your finest qualities."

Jaden was stunned. The girl he loved loved him _back_?

Suddenly Jaden jumped in the air and let out a big "YES!" This is what he wanted to hear more than anything else and it had come true!

He quickly realized she was blushing and did the same in return.

"Well, I guess we better be getting back huh?" Alexis nodded in silent agreement. But she couldn't help feeling that something was missing.

When Jaden turned to leave something brushed his head and he looked up.

"Hey!" he said eyes growing wide "Mistletoe!"

As Alexis stopped behind him she looked up and to her surprise the tree which Jaden had pointed out was full of mistletoe!

"Well you know what the rules are for standing under mistletoe!" Jaden said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Alexis nodded and waited for him to do something.

Sensing her hesitation Jaden slowly moved his face closer to hers trembling visibly and finally made contact.

"Mmmmmm" Jaden and Alexis moaned in pleasure as they were caught in this passionate kiss.

Slowly and with great care Jaden moved his left hand to reach around her waist and his right hand to run his fingers through her satin-soft hair.

_So beautiful and so caring _thought Jaden as they continued to hold each other captive.

Alexis was busy too. She reached for the back of his head with her left hand and stroked his feather soft hair all the while breathing deeply of his scent. Her right hand was laid evenly along his shoulders and grasped him tightly. Meanwhile unconsciously her foot had popped back so that it was parallel to the ground.

And that was how they stayed until...

**Sorry guys but I can't think of a satisfying conclusion. Please post what you think would be a good ending to this Christmas Eve** **chaos. Post ideas and I'll write a conclusion based on the best idea.**

**Read, Review and ROCK ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters. Although that would be highly cool.

And now...here is the conclusion to Christmas Chaos!

And that was how they stayed until...

"Ah no...! Come on guys! Get a room!" Shouted Syrus as he vainly attempted to cover his eyes.

Both Alexis' and Jaden's eyes popped wide open and they split apart with what could have been mistaken for sunburns if they were not on their cheeks.

"Well now that I'm scarred for life, I'll head back inside and huddle in a dark corner until the memory fades away." Syrus said running away at top speed.

Both Jaden and Alexis still had those red marks, but as they turned to each other they burst out laughing.

"Man, when did kissing under mistletoe become illegal? Jaden said in between laughs holding his sides in pain.

"About the same time Dr. Crowler started hating your guts!" said Alexis as Jaden fell over and rolled back and forth in uncontrollable laughter.

"Shall we do this again sometime?" Jaden said with a sly expression on his face as he recovered from his sudden fit of laughter.

"How about tomorrow? Same time same place." Alexis said in a _somewhat_ business-like manner.

"I'll be there." said Jaden with an almost serious expression.

As they started to walk back to the building a thought occurred to Jaden.

"Alexis..." said Jaden with a thoughtful look, "How do you feel about spontaneous acts?"

Alexis was naturally mystified, "What do you mean Jaden?"

"I mean if I were to do something right now. Something that you weren't expecting, would it be alright with you?"

Alexis thought about this for a moment and aked cautiously, "Is it dangerous?"

"No."

"Is it easy?"

"Yes."

"Will I regret allowing you to do this thing you're planning?"

"Well..." and here Jaden pondered his next words carefully, "It is not intended to be dangerous or hurt anyone, but if you want me to stop just say so and I'll stop, no questions asked."

Now it was Alexis turn to think, _He says it isn't meant to hurt me and thus far he's gone out of his way to protect me, so although I have no idea what he's planning I suppose I'll say yes._

And then with a deep breath Alexis said, "All right, go ahead."

What followed thereafter was spontaneous indeed. First Jaden turned to face Alexis and swept her legs forward. At the same time his left arm caught her and she was balanced perfectly in his arms. After this the next action was almost cliché.

Jaden asked Alexis to hold on to his neck and just relax in his arms.

As Jaden now held Alexis in his arms and walked back to the main building he spoke yet again, "Alexis" He said as her head lay over his heart, "I hope you don't think this is odd, but my parents used to read me stories of knights in shining armor who would save the beautiful maiden from the horrible villain or the fire breathing dragon. And in almost every ending the Prince carried the maiden out in his arms as a silent assurance that she at last had found sanctuary from evil."

Alexis smiled a dreamy smile as Jaden continued, "When you were mourning the loss of your brother I always knew that my encouragement was the sword with which I was slaying the dragon that held you captive. And if ever you are in danger, I will be your knight in shining armor."

Alexis chose not to speak as his words sunk in. _He's willing to fight for me._ She thought as she basked in his warmth and felt his heartbeat. _He'll be there for me no matter what and he won't ever leave._ Jaden had thought he would be laughed at, but as he walked back to the main building wondering if he had said something wrong, Alexis spoke.

"Thank you Sir Jaden. My knight in shining armor."

At this Jaden beamed and replied, "And thank you Lady Alexis for granting me the honor or being your protector."

Then Jaden reached his head down to nuzzle her nose and she returned the gesture with affection.

Of course there was still one thought on both their minds,

_If Christmas Eve was like this, what will happen tomorrow?_

For that they could only wonder.

THE END

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay guys. That's the end of Christmas Eve at Duel Academy.

Submit your suggestions for what should happen on Christmas Day! The more random and wacky they are the better!

As always Read, Review and ROCK ON!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Sad but true!

By the way I'm throwing in some characters who never appear in the show just for the sake of getting the plot moving before the end of 2006. Toodles!

And now...the conclusion!

Snow had been falling lightly on the ground outside Duelist Academy creating the illusion that someone had draped a white carpet over the landscape. The animals were quiet (what animal would be out in the cold anyway?) so everyone in Duelist Academy was sleeping serenely save the cooks who were preparing the big Christmas dinner.

"Hey, Tony! We need those birds on the double!" Said a husky man with a white chef hat and a white apron.

"Keep your shirt on Lou, those birds aren't going anywhere!" This came from a lanky man dressed in the same attire and who for some odd reason reminded everyone of Lurch from "The Adams Family".

Lou continued to clean the cutting board and waited patiently for Tony to get the turkeys in the kitchen so they could be stuffed and cooked in time for the great feast that night.

Meanwhile in Slifer Dorm...

Jaden was having a very bizarre dream where he was on a Turkey farm and he had just finished dumping the feed into the trough...when the turkeys suddenly swarmed him, all the while gobbling and as Jaden felt himself suffocating under the mass of birds he awoke suddenly in a cold sweat.

Panting heavily Jaden looked around the room and noticed that his friends Syrus and Chumley were still sleeping peacefully. Well, Syrus was sleeping peacefully anyway. Chumley was muttering in his sleep about grilled cheese sandwiches (go figure!).

Jaden let out an aggravated groan and burrowed back under the covers and was soon asleep.

Back in the kitchen...

GOBBLE! GOBBLE! GOBBLE!

Lou let out a deep sigh as the sound of a turkey came from the fridge where Tony had disappeared just seconds before.

"Tony, I know that you can do a turkey impression like no one else, but we need to stuff them now!"

Hearing no response Lou headed over to the fridge with an exasperated look on his face.

"Tony, this is getting old! Get out here now!"

GOBBLE! GOBBLE! GOBBLE!

Lou hesitated before the fridge. It sounded like a whole rafter of turkeys was on the other side of the door.

Shaking the image from his mind he opened the door and saw something which would have made him laugh if it wasn't completely against the established laws of thermodynamics (matter becomes dust or rust over time).

Tony was pinned on the ground like Gulliver in the land of Lilliput with Turkeys which should be dead holding up their wings in a fighting stance.

Lou quickly closed the door and tried to calm himself down in spite of what was happening. Unfortunately this didn't last very long.

Suddenly the turkeys broke down the door pinning Lou underneath it and puring out in a massive rush of juicy flesh. The other kitchen staff seeing what was happening ran from the building in a blind panic to escape...THE RIDE OF THE TURKEYS! (Play on words for the musical score Ride of the Valkyries)

And so the turkeys moved to establish control of the island...

Meanwhile back in Crowler's office...

"What is that infernal racket! Whoever is causing this noise will be forced to spend detention in my room for the next year!" yelled Crowler as he flung open the door.

The sight which met him was nothing like what he was expecting. Rows upon rows of turkeys were poised to attack Crowler.

"Not again." Crowler whimpered as the Turkeys dog-piled on him resulting in a turkey pyramid.

"First my hair and now my classroom! Someone will pay dearly for this!" and although you couldn't see it Crowler's face was so red that if he had a large glass pitcher he would be mistaken for the Kool Aid guy.

Meanwhile...

A mounting chorus of gobbles reached Jaden's ears and as before he huddled under the covers in an attempt to get some sleep. Then it came again. Like a turkey choral group.

Jaden couldn't stand it any longer and so he went to the door and flung it open. There as with Crowler stood legions of turkeys all poised for attack! Instead of being fearful though, Jaden quickly grabbed his knife and fork which he kept in case of a random food encounter and began to advance on the turkeys.

Naturally the turkeys turned and fled. It was then that Jaden remembered that he had forgotten the most important thing.

"Where's the cranberry sauce?" Jaden said whipping his head frantically back and forth.

"Aha!" Jaden exulted finding some in Chumley's mini-fridge he kept by his bed.

"Sorry Chumley, but unless you want turkey leftovers for the next month I need to get busy." And swiftly he departed.

Along the way Jaden picked up a flamethrower from metal shop to cook the turkeys. After all it wouldn't be cool if he got food poisoning on Christmas day!

So the siege commenced. (Theme from Chariots of Fire plays) Roasting! Gorging! (Trips back to the mini-fridge for more cranberry sauce) Daring heroics!

Of course given the amount of food to consume Jaden's metabolism went into overdrive and the academy was devoid of turkeys within the hour.

After this incident Jaden let out a belch which shook the foundations of Duel Academy and woke up everyone else.

"Aw man I'm stuffed!" said a surprisingly trim Jaden

"When's lunch?" and with that he returned to his dorm to catch some more Zs

A couple hours later there came an announcement over the intercom for everyone to report to the lobby of the main building. The students reluctantly followed wishing that today of all day there would be a lack of announcements until dinner.

The students demeanor changed however, when they saw the Christmas tree all aglow and the room flooded with presents.

The P.A. System squawked, "Students please form a line and receive your gifts in an orderly fashion."

Well you can guess how that went. Everyone surged forward hoping to get to their present first. Some just stayed back and smiled at how suddenly everyone was acting like a little child again.

One such person was Alexis Rhodes who had been scanning the crowd for Jaden and having seen neither head nor tail of him. She sighed and reasoned that he wouldn't show up until dinner. After all, it was Christmas. She smiled and continued to watch the ensuing chaos.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Alexis said as she jumped two feet in the air.

When she came down she was furious. Ready to harm whoever had been so rude as to surprise her like that.

"You have some nerve...!" Alexis was cut short as Jaden pressed his lips against hers in an unbreakable lock.

Breaking the kiss Alexis looked at Jaden with an expression of mock indignation.

"You'll have to be punished for that." said Alexis still blushing from his bold advance.

"What did you have in mind?" Jaden said cocking an eyebrow and looking at her saucily.

"This!" and Alexis proceeded to tickle Jaden until he was gasping for mercy. Alexis then desisted and let Jaden catch his breath after the tickling barrage.

"You know there are more polite ways to say hello." Alexis said with an amused smile on her lips.

Jaden grinned widely. "Yes, but I would have been waiting all day for the opportunity to kiss you."

Alexis let out a small laugh. "All right, I'll let you go this time. But the consequences shall be more dire if you do something like that again."

"I look forward to it." Jaden said while he beheld the Queen of Obelisk Blue in all her glory.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot!" Jaden said as he dug in his back pocket.

"Merry Christmas Alexis." and he handed to her what was obviously a card in wrapping paper.

She opened it and stared for what seemed like hours.

Then finally she asked, "Jaden, why this card?" and she held up Gyakutenno Megami.

"Because you Alexis in spite of your high rank have never looked down on lower dorms. Instead you have used your influence to protect even the lowest of Slifer."

And at this Jaden put his hand on his chest.

"I gave you this card because she is as beautiful inside as she is on the outside and so are you."

"Jaden..." Alexis had tears welling up in her eyes which threatened to gush forward and never end.

Jaden, knowing that words were inadequate simply rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I will stand by your side until my end Alexis. When the dragons of this life imprison you I will not stop until you are safe once again. I love you Alexis. And until death comes to escort me beyond the mortal veil I will be there for you."

Alexis just sighed in contentment and whispered in his ear, "I love you Jaden."

And that was how they stood. Basking in the warmth and security of each other.

Eventually dinner came about. But since the turkeys had mysteriously vanished the school ordered a massive airlift of pizza. People ate quietly for a while, but then some one threw a slice of pizza across the room and it missed its intended target. The person who was hit retaliated and eventually all the students were covered in deep dish pizza from head to toe.

Jaden and Alexis had ducked out of the dining area but not before getting some of the crossfire over their clothes.

As the two walked away holding hands Jaden walked towards a tree and retrieved a rose of the deepest red.

Alexis breathed deep the delicious scent of the rose and turning to Jaden fell into his arms and sighed in contentment.

"You are my treasure Alexis. And as long as I draw breath I will honor, cherish and protect you.

Alexis did the only thing she felt was right. She kissed Jaden long and deep. This was the perfect Christmas. Not because of the decorations or the gifts, but because she had the love of the one whom she loved most.

And this is what Christmas is all about. That God sent his son as a sacrifice in order to bridge the gap between God and man created by sin. So now when we accept Jesus as commander of our lives that we be blessed with a love unlike no other.

Merry Christmas


End file.
